yuyugidigimoonfandomcom-20200214-history
YuYuGiDigiMoon: Dawn of Chaos
Season 3 of the franchise. Plot Write the first section of your page here. Characters Battles Featured Chapters *Chapter 1: A New Saga Unfolds! Heroes Under Attack! *Chapter 2: Paradais Attacks! The Fall of Japan's Heroes? *Chapter 3: A Recovery from Paradais! Onward to the Past! *Chapter 4: Messengers from the Future! The Neo Senshi and the Signers! *Chapter 5: Digi-Teams Unite! The Ninja Senshi Formation! *Chapter 6: Prelude to the Neo-Rajita Invasion! The Future Warriors Assemble! *Chapter 7: Arrival at the Four Realms! A Paradais and Neo-Rajita Conspiracy? *Chapter 8: Inner Darkness: Ninja vs. Dark Valkyrie! Prelude to the Midnight Incursion! *Chapter 9: The Midnight Incursion Escalates! Ingenuity: the Key to Overcoming Power? *Chapter 10: The Neo & Kuiper Senshi Grand Spectacle! Bomb Threat: Secure Kaiba Corp! *Chapter 11: Invoke: Rajita Hybrid Evolutions! Streets of Rage! *Chapter 12: Strategic Retreat! The Midnight Incursion Ends! *Chapter 13: First Piece Discovered! Beyond the Phoenix Gates! *Chapter 14: Breach the Phoenix Gates! Claws of Valmarmon Found! *Chapter 15: Arrival at Howling Mountain! The Eye, the Girl, and Inumon's Dark Past! *Chapter 16: Attack at Howling Cathedral! Defend the Eye of Valmarmon! *Chapter 17: Initiation of New Plans! Amazoness Clan vs Ninja Senshi! *Chapter 18: So Close, Yet So Far! The Second Wave! *Chapter 19: The Second Incursion Spills Out! Come Forth, Crimson Dragon! *Chapter 20: Striking Armagedos Base! Entryway to the Meikai! *Chapter 21: Sally Forth to the Orb of Minos! Assailant's Scheme? *Chapter 22: Upgrade: Dai-Valkyrie Senshi! The Rising Sleipnir! *Chapter 23: Dai-Valkyrie Senshi! Take Flight and Fight! *Chapter 24: Team Girl-Power's Dynamic Entry! The Valmarmon Hunt Continues! *Chapter 25: Possessed by the Wings! A Test to Rika and Jeri's Bond! *Chapter 26: Path to a Foggy Land! The Legendary Beast, ArchaicKamemon! *Chapter 27: The Wrath of ValHornmon! Repel the Rampaging Beast! *Chapter 28: Day Four Starts! Charon's Startling Deception! *Chapter 29: Dimitri's Grand Entrance! Chaos at All Corners! *Chapter 30: Into Purgatory! The Digiworld's Largest Prison! *Chapter 31: The Body is Extracted! Escape Out of Purgatory! *Chapter 32: Break Through the Paradais Entry! Warfare Ignites Across Realities! *Chapter 33: Fights Across Realities! The Growing Adversities! *Chapter 34: Unmitigated Chaos at Every Corner! When Will It Stop? *Chapter 35: The Moonlight Knight, an Ascendant, and Conclusive Battles! The Chaos Simmers Down For Now! *Chapter 36: The Return to the Underworld! Fairies and Necromancers! *Chapter 37: Necromon's Undead Warriors Rise! The Black Panther's Awakening! *Chapter 38: Dark Reflections of the Past! Prelude to the Final Paradise Battle! *Chapter 39: The Gauntlet Thrown! The Senshi vs. Neo-Rajita Generals! *Chapter 40: Decisive Clashes: Senshi Rise, Generals Fall! Day Four Ends...! *Chapter 41: The Fifth Day of Chaos! Multiple Battles Across Worlds Commence! *Chapter 42: The Siege at Central Tower! Closing In Toward Sheol! *Chapter 43: Melancholia's Evolution of Terror! Jaden vs. Grapplo, a Duel of 8000 Life Points! *Chapter 44: Ascend, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Pluto! Yusei vs. Dragoon, the Second Decisive Duel! *Chapter 45: Escape Out of Paradais! Yugi vs. Zealoss, Duel on a Rooftop! *Chapter 46: Journey in Ancient Egypt! More Chaos in the Present! *Chapter 47: Insurmountable Odds! Rising Conflict Across Time and Worlds! *Chapter 48: Ancient Egypt Arc Concludes? Escalation of More Battles! *Chapter 49: Alien Invaders, Digi-Zombies, and Paradais, oh my?! The Demon Stones Unify! *Chapter 50: Arago Revived and the Digital Pillars Restored! A Return to Earth! *Chapter 51: Protecting the Gates! The Final Push Against the Digivillains! *Chapter 52: A Prelude to More Despair! The Feral Hound and the Black Panther! *Chapter 53: Enemy Infiltration! A Series of Restorations! *Chapter 54: What, Paradise Collapses?! The Seven Pieces Reunited?! *Chapter 55: Dawn of the Sixth Day! The Eve of the Final Chaos! *Chapter 56: Earthbound Immortal and Egyptian God All-Out Assault! Frank vs. Team Rival! *Chapter 57: The Penultimate Gauntlet is Thrown! The Last Stand Before the Endgame! *Chapter 58: The Big Bads Raise the Stakes! Gamera, Arago, and Valmarmon's Global Assault! *Chapter 59: The Darkest Before the Dawn! Shine Through, Miraculous Heroes of Gold! *Chapter 60: The Big Bad Battles Cleared?! The Seventh Day, Valmarmon vs. Earth's Mightiest Heroes! *Chapter 61: The Endgame! The Paradais Gambit is Complete! *Chapter 62: Final Battle, Cosmos vs Chaos! The Last Stand to Save Dimensions! *Chapter 63: Celebration Amongst Heroes! A Dawn of Cosmos! Category:Content Category:The Stories